Pups meet the new Member
Pups meet the new Member is the first episode of the Fan-Based PAW Patrol series. Plot The pups wake up in Adventure Bay ready for another day. Ryder feeds the pups their breakfast. After Ryder feeds breakfast to the pups, he goes up in to the lookout control room and pours himself some breakfast. After he finishes his breakfast, his pup pad rings. Ryder answers the call and Sam appears on his pup pad screen, asking if Ryder is ready to come over to PawPatrolFan International Studio today. Ryder confirms this and says he is on his way. While the pups play by the lookout, Ryder departs from the lookout to go to Sam in Australia. When Ryder is over at Sam's, Sam asks if he can join Paw Patrol. Ryder says yes and the two go back to Adventure Bay together. Ryder and Sam go in to Ryder's ATV garage and tells Sam to stay in the garage, so then Ryder can bring the pups together to meet Sam for the first time. Ryder brings the pups together by the garage door as Ryder reveals the new Paw Patrol member to the pups. The garage door opens and Sam is revealed. The pups then ask Ryder if Sam is the new Paw Patrol member and Ryder confirms this. Then Ryder says that Sam will be 3rd leader of Paw Patrol. Transcript The new day begins as the pups and Ryder wake up in Adventure Bay. Ryder comes down the lookout elevator and gives the pups their breakfast. Ryder: Here's breakfast, pups. Pups: Thanks, Ryder. The pups have their breakfast as Ryder goes back in to the lookout and in to the control room. Ryder: I'm going to have some breakfast too. PAW Patrol badge spins like the cutscene in the show which then the camera angle moves on to Sam who is planning to shut down his studio in Australia at the end of 2017. Sam: I'm planning to shut down at the end of 2017, running this studio is too expensive. The badge spins again and camera angle goes back on to Ryder who finishes breakfast. Ryder's pup pad then rings as Ryder is ready to wash his breakfast dish. Ryder: *answers pup pad* Hello. Ryder here. Sam (on phone): Oh hello, Ryder. Sam here. Are you ready to come over? Ryder: Uh, *looks around then back at Sam* sure. I was just about to wash my dish that I had for breakfast then come by and see you today. Sam (on phone): OK, I'll see you soon. *ends the call* Ryder goes down the pole to his garage where his ATV is parked and takes a drive across Adventure Bay. Cutscene goes to Ryder at Sam's studio. Ryder enters the studio Sam: Hi Ryder. Ryder: Hi Sam. Sam: OK. I have been waiting to ask you this for a long while now. I was wondering if I can join Paw Patrol. Please? Ryder: Sure you can join. But for a vacancy with us, you'll need training. Sam: Sure I can do that. Ryder: Alright. Well, I suppose you'll have to see the pups first. Come on, I'll take you to see them. Sam: Alright, I'm coming. Cutscene goes to Ryder and Sam riding back to the lookout in Adventure Bay. Ryder and Sam go in to the shed. Ryder: OK, I'll get the pups over to the garage door while you stay here and wait for the garage door to open. Sam: OK, Ryder. Thanks. I'm looking forward to seeing the pups. Ryder: Alright, I'll be back soon. Paw Patrol badge spins around to the next cutscene where Ryder finds the pups in their play area on the side of the lookout. Ryder: Hey pups. I've got someone who wants to see you all. Pups: OK, Ryder. Where is he? Ryder: Over by the garage door. Zuma: I gotta see this new member, dude. Skye: I wanna see. I wanna see. Marshall: I want to see him too *falls over some random pup toys* Woah, whoooooaaaah. *falls down* Oof! I'm okay. Ryder, where is our new member. I want to see this new member you speak of. Chase: Even I do too. Ryder: OK. Follow me. *leads the pups to the garage* Sam can only just hear Ryder. Sam: *talking softly* What is he saying? Ryder: *talking on the outside* I want you to meet our newest member. His name is Sam. Pups: *howling* Ryder opens garage door Sam reveals himself as the door opens Rocky: So, this is our new member? Chase: I know who that is. Ryder mentioned him in my early puppy years. It's Sam from Hi-5. Sam: Yep, that's me, Chase. Ryder has been working with me in my PawPatrolFan International Studio in Australia. Rubble: He seems to be really nice person Sam: Yep. I'm really friendly. Ryder: Sam is the new member of PAW Patrol Skye backflips Sam: That is some great back-flipping, Skye. Skye: Thanks, Sam. Sam: No problem. Ryder: So, Sam, you still wanna join? Sam: Yeah, you know I do. And you know what, I'll even move in with all of you. Ryder: OK, Sam. Welcome to the PAW Patrol. I'll need to re-wire your phone to work with Paw Patrol. Sam: That's the thing, Ryder. My phone only works with phone number calling in Australia. Ryder: It's alright, Sam. I'll get you one that can be used for our team. Sam: I thought that you've got me a pup tag or something. Ryder: I don't usually give people pup tags. For people, I use digital pup tags which are tagged on to their phone. In your case, Sam, I'll get you a phone and get it to work like a pup tag. Sam: Thanks, Ryder. Ryder: You're welcome. And remember, if you have a problem for the PAW Patrol to fix, just yelp for help. Pups: *howling* Ryder: You're all such good pups. Sam: I'll say. They're really good pups. But how long will that last? Ryder: A long time, Sam. A long time. Sam: *starts laughing* Okay, I guess. Ryder and the pups then start laughing. The episode ends as this section fades to black. Characters Puppies in this episode: * Chase * Marshall * Rocky * Rubble * Zuma * Skye People in this episode: * Ryder * Sam Notes & Trivia * This is the first episode that Ryder and Sam are voiced by the same person. * This is the episode that began the Paw Patrol Team branding * This is the first episode that shows the story of how Sam joined Paw Patrol in January 2018.